The blessed, or cursed?
by Cathika'sBlushingOreos
Summary: When Brooklyn is abandoned by him she's on the run until the seven find her. What will happen when they discover she was more intertwined in their pasts than they thought. Only she can bring together Frazel and help piper overcome her mothers meddling. Will she aid Percy in asking annabeth the biggest question of her life while she has troubles herself from her childhood crush?
1. nectar and ambrosia

**Hi guys this is our first story so please don't fault us if anything goes wrong as we are doing this over Facetime. I'm Cat, and this is my best friend Vedi, we both love singing and the Percy Jackson series but please if you have any tips or suggestions those would be really appreciated. Disclaimer to all Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus characters as we are not Rick Riordan. **

I yawned. I knew i shouldn't have stayed up that late listening to music but this amazing new album came out and I couldn't wait to check it out.  
"How's it going sleepy head?"  
I grinned. Isaac could always cheer me up.

We were out the back of αμβροσία νέκταρ, new yorks best ever coffee shop, in my opinion, doing the charming job of putting out the rubbish. Cars were hooting, people were shouting and shop doors were opening and closing. The empire state building was on the horizon, and the stream of morning customers were arriving through the doors just round the dank alleyway corner.

We both worked at the cafe to earn some extra money during the summer, as we wanted to go to college. I turned round and planted a kiss on his cheek, then spun him round, and strolled back inside. Snatching up my pad, I walked in to the shop front.

"What can I get you?"  
The largest table was occupied by a group of ten.

There were four girls, a coffee skinned one of about thirteen, a blond of maybe seventeen, a girl with spiky black hair and silver jewellery like a punk, and a chocolatey haired girl with eyes like kaleidoscopes. There were 6 boys.  
A Chinese bulky framed guy, a blond with sky blue eyes and a tiny cut on his lip, a latino curly haired boy with a cheeky grin and a sparkle in his eye, a pale, black haired boy in black clothes, a tallish guy with sea green eyes and windswept raven hair and a shortish boy with curly hair, a rasta cap and, weirdly, pan pipes. I could immediately tell that most of them were couples.  
Sea eyes and Blondie, Chinese and coffee, blond and kaleidoscope. The other a little more awkward, but no way were any of them together.

"Umm," sea raven disentangled himself from his girlfriend.  
"Blue soda please"  
The blond with stormy eyes ordered a cappuccino  
"Hot chocolate please. With sprinkles" that was choppy chocolate hair girl.  
Her boyfriend asked for an iced tea, and the spiky black haired girl rolled her eyes at him.  
"I will never get over your obsession with that disgusting drink Jason." She added to me, "Just slap me some chilli chocolate"  
The latino asked for a black coffee, and I asked him if he wanted sugar. He replied,  
"I think you are sweet enough, hmmm?" I just rolled my eyes at him.  
The Chinese and the girl with the coffee coloured skin asked for a large frappucino to share. The pale skinned boy didn't speak, so I asked him if he wanted anything.  
"No, but thank you for asking." Polite, but short, as if he wanted to get the words out of his mouth as quickly as possible. At least he was polite. The rasta cap guy asked for a kilo of apples and a late.

It was weird. Later that day I remember a strange feeling after leaving that table. Like it was my past, present and future. At the time I shook it off but I could never forget it.

When I came back with their drinks and such, rasta boy had eaten four apples before I left the table again, and percy, as his girlfriend called him, had drunk half of his soda.

I was half way across the room when I heard something really weird come from the coffee skinned girl.  
"Have you seen Poseidon recently percy?"  
"Hazel, careful what you say, there could be anyone around!"  
"Come on Annabeth who's gonna believe us?"  
Annabeth was glancing round so I just kept moving with my empty tray and trying to look like i wasn't eavesdropping. Unfortunately they had hushed down so I couldn't hear anymore, but it sounded really weird. Even weirder than the entire kilo of apples the rasta cap boy had just eaten.

That night I looked up on my computer poseidon.

(Wikipedia excerpt)  
Poseidon  
God of the sea, earthquakes, storms, and horses

Poseidon (/pɵˈsaɪdən/; Greek: Ποσειδῶν, pronounced [pose͜edɔ́͜ɔn]) is one of the twelve Olympian deities of the pantheon in Greek mythology. His main domain is the ocean, and he is called the "God of the Sea". Additionally, he is referred to as "Earth-Shaker"[1] due to his role in causing earthquakes, and has been called the "tamer of horses".[2] He is usually depicted as an older male with curly hair and beard.

That was totally strange. The girl had asked percy like he actually knew the god. I guess there was just someone else nicknamed poseidon. But the way they talked about it...  
I drifted off into an unpleasant sleep. I dreamt off huge waves and storms and the empire state building struck by lightening and the cafe swallowed up by the sea in percy's eyes and that one word- god.


	2. my seaweed brain

**thanks soo much for the reviews, we are doing this over facetime today...again**

**we would like to send a shout out to... drum roll please...**

**songsaboutjasper**

**weirdo32**

**and amber3willow!**

**thank you! i swear this is better than the summary**

percy

i froze when i saw her. she reminded me of someone. aburn burnt ginger hair, with mahongany highlights. her almond eyes were an intelligent oak brown, glinting with feircness. i didnt mean to stare but i couldnt help feeling like we had met before, but not in the most pleasant way. she had a simple white top and torn jeans but i thought i sensed a powerful aura from her, but it was restricted. i blinked, it was gone. i dismissed it. me and annabeth had gotten so much closer ever since we came out of tarturus, i still shudder at the thought.

leo

man she was breath taking! and way out of my leage, may i add, just the way i like it. all mushy couples were talking amongst themselves so i turned my attention on to her. she was making our drinks, increadily fast and with skill. its like she couldnt stop moving at all, always catching the cups without fail and pouring milk into the coffee from such a hight, with increadible aim, while her eyes were set on another apparatus. my knd of woman...

annabeth

the moment i saw her, i felt a pang of jealousy. but i had to admit, she was perfect in her own messy way. hair tied into a failing bun, coffee stained apron and constantly tripping on her shoe laces. percy kissed my head and i felt reassured, he was my seaweed brain.


	3. just hear me out and review!

**thank you for your support and all that crap (vedi)**

**I KNOW NOBODY EVEN READS THE AUTHORS NOTE SOOOOOO(also vedi)**

**catherine is the polite one aka nerd (vedi)**

**vedi is the fun risky one and mastermind (catherine)**

**catherine is also the genius and techno person (vedi)**

**dont tell her but she has a fiction crush on alex rider (vedi)**

**not the movie actor! (catherine)**

**well i guess i will just have to tell them your percy jackson crush... (catherine)**

**nooooooooooo (vedi)**

**her pjo crush is... (catherine)**

**thats it! im logging out! (vedi)**

**but (catherine)**

**no (vedi)**

**but... (catherine)**

**no! (vedi)**

**goodbye! **

**sorry guys i was planning on writing another story but i have to go pronto please dont hate me**

**any q's 4 us? **


	4. Chapter 4 hound from hell

**hi guys, we will be brief as nobody reads the authors note. Sorry about the useless chapter vedi put, she can be really annoying. COUGH COUGH to vedi. We will try to update quicker than we have as we are getting ready for our first day at senoir school v.v.v. . Also we'd like to ask the guest who commented, why no more stories? But thank you very much for your compliment. We might change the summary as we know it isnt that good. READ ON!**

RINGABONGBONG

"Aaargh whose attacking!"

I looked round to realise that no-one was attacking, it was just my alarm going off.

Thankful that Isaac wasnt here i crawled out of bed and into the kitchen.

Half an hour later i was walking towards αμβροσία νέκταρ, my apron stuffed into my bag with my purse. I was still tired after staying up on my laptop... Gods I had almost forgotten about yesterday. It was just so strange. My mind felt like it was trying to remember something SO important. But it was- stolen? Out of reach? I didnt get it. Before long i realised i was there. Walking in I went out to the back and put my apron on before grabbing my pad and walking to the front.

I was just serving an old lady with grey wiry hair and seventies glasses when the door opened and a line of people filed in before sitting down at the biggest table. It was obvious it was the same people as yesterday. Percy, annabeth, jason, nico, hazel and urm the other ones. I shook my head and walked to the kitchen.

Isaac wasnt here today, he worked in mellie's, a department store on the other side of town. I got jake to make the coffee and walked back out. After serving another customer, i couldnt put it off so i went over to the group. A few of them recognised me but didnt comment. I swear nico looked at me like he knew me. Actually i thought i did recognise him. He looked like no one id mix with today though. I recalled sadly that i didnt use to be hanging out with popular kids. I still was a bit quirky though, that deffinitely had some uses.

I was walking over to the kitchen when a bloke blocked my way and said,

"Excuse me but you aren't supposed to go in there." He spoke like english wasnt his first language and his eyes looked a bit weird, like glazed over. I hoped he wasnt on drugs.

"I'm sorry I am, I work here," like duh.

"No."

"Er, please get out of the way, I need to work."

"No you really don't" this guy was creeping me out. I realised the room had got quieter. The ten teens had stopped talking. I thought I knew why.

Then I really had lost it. The guy's eyes went black, like completely, whites, iris and all and he hissed, just like a snake. I started backing away.

Half conciously i remember hearing a voice behind me whispering.

"But how can she see that, she's mortal," but i wasnt concentrating on that, NO way. He clicked his fingers and stepped back, then just dissapeared. Just as if he melted into shadow. Then i really knew i was a lunatic, i was even prepared to hand me over to the manager saying i was halucinating and i should be locked up until-

Rainbows and sparkly ponies? 'Fraid not.

My day got worse. My LIFE got worse. It was tugged away and thrown into a washing machine, me included for the ride. A huge black mass with red eyes and glinting teeth smashed through the window and pounced onto me. Me, in a cafe in the middle of new york getting attacked by a dog from hell the size of a six seater. What are the odds?

I just kinda froze hearing shouts from the group and chairs upturned and such. Luckily, freezing was the best thing to do. The dog catapulted over me, spraying me with dog drool, disgusting breath and flecks of blood from his teeth. my mind was totally freaking out. But somehow, i started to think of my past. My days at y academy getting bullied and kicked around, moving to military school, getting kicked out, finding isaac, moving again and basically earning a reputation.

But i just got angry. I had finally started moving in the right direction and then a physco guy and hound from hell start attacking me in a cafe and i just got furious. I crouched slightly waiting for the hellhound to move, and as it pounced again, raking his claws to wound me, i rolled to the side, grabbed a chair and smashed it against his side. Sprinting into the kitchen i grabbed a bottle of hot sauce, squirted into the oncoming dog's eyes and neatly scooped up a kitchen knife and stabbed the hellhound in the neck. Suddenly, i felt my necklace getting warm, i brought it out. It was an mini bronze archery target, bow and arrow. Holding it in my hand it shimmered and transformed into a long bronze knife. Knowing my day couldnt get any weirder. I gripped it and smacked the hellhound (which had know recovered) between the eyes and then stabbed it in the belly.

Great timing, my manager rushed in from the shop front just in time to see me holding a knife above the body of a dead dog. He yelled at me about me destroying his property and killing a man's dog and that i was a bad influence and that i should NEVER EVER come back and i just stood there. There was blood on my hands and my hair was undone. Scratches in my jeans and my apron was in shreds so i let it drop onto the floor.

I stared at the dog and was it just my imagination or did it shimmer and dissapear leaving a fang behind? I picked it up anyway. Before long after my manager had shouted himself hoarse about me being a freak and a killer and money and all other stuff, flames had flickered up the beams of the kitchen. I felt like a freak lunatic. My bloody hands were trembling. I sprinted to the front.

Before i went out the door, i glanced at the group. They were scratched and unconcious, heaped on the floor or propped up against the wall. Percy was infront of annabeth. Nico was by himself. Before i could dash, he stirred and looked at me. Recognisation flickered in his eyes. Before he could say anything i ran out the door, now on one hinge only, sprinting from the ruined building, flames flickering behind me and sparks flying, police cars and press pulling up to investigate.

I was a freak. My head was spinning. I was still holding the fang. Everything had happened so quickly. I didnt know what to do so I just ran.

Hazel's p.o.v

I didnt know what had happened. Everything had happened so quickly. The girl had run away. Flames leapt up from the building, touching the setting sun. Nico had been the first to wake. He seemed just as shaken to me as everyone else which was strange. Normally he doesnt get shaken. He is even more subdued than normall. Maybe it was the hellhound but I still dont get it, or him, or anything. The others seemed ashamed that they had, well, been unconcious during a fight. Percy and annabeth had been the last to fall, most of them knocked down by the hellhound as it leapt over the girl.

Leo and jason had been hit by shrapnel and then finally percy and annabeth were knocked down by the shrapnel and a falling beam caused by the hellhounds tail. Hazel knew that the hellhound must have been horrible for them even more than the others because of tartarus. They didnt speak and seemed almost gaunt. She worried even more for the girl. They didnt know anything about her. When they asked the manager for her he shouted about her being a freak and a lawbreaker. They left soon after that.

Nobody spoke as we were driving back to camp. I held frank's hand and he gripped it, smiling at me. I love his smile. We decided to wait until tommorow to tell chiron as it is very late.


	5. Chapter 5 betrayed

thank you for continued support. We have changed the summary. Please do carry on reading this, even if it is our first story.

a big amazing shoutout to hallow135! for following our story woooooo!

thanks! :)

BROOKLYN

whew! i went home to collect my stuff. isaac wasnt home the next morning and my manager said to come at noon to collect my wages. weirdo.

anyway, i had been on the run since yesterday's terrifying events. making my way towards the cafe i noticed two women lazily pouring coffee into dirty mugs, wearing the same tattered uniform me and isaac were provided on our first day, 'newbies' i thought, and shook my head.

"i have come to collect my wages sir, i will not take anything less than the confirmed price." i confronted him with pride showing i would not back down.

"bah! comfirmed price you good for nothing idiotic little maggot! look around you!" he scrunched up his face doughball face was as ugly as it could get but automatically i looked around thinking how dramatic he could get about something that wasnt even my fault but anyway...

I was shocked at what i saw, half the building was crumbling down, the cafe i loved was in ruins. ashes everywhere, falling beams and table cloths with soot. the newly bought cappochino machine had teeth marks on it... i couldnt look. He practically spat in in my face.

"Already got your wages haven't you? Dont think you can trick ME? Hmmm!"

"Wwwhat ddo yyou mean?" So much for the proud look.

"That friend of yours, the one you hang over, came here and collected them, yes he did! Now get out of here before I call the police, again!"  
I couldnt beleive it. Isaac had collected our wages, and just dissapeared! He hadnt said anything, i hadnt even seen him since yesterday! So much for him being a friend! Images of the times we had together filled my head bringing tears to my eyes. I hurried out the shop.

_Isaac and I lying in the middle of a field of daisies, staring at the sky, hands touching._

_He grinned and pointed at the sky, showing a cloud shaped like the moon. I pointed out a snake and a feather. He showed me a fish. Finally, the sun came out and a ray of light illuminated another cloud. It was a wonky heart. I grinned._

_"Just like us together," i said._

_He smiled back at me. "I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_"Forever."_

The memories filled me. Where was Isaac? What had he done with my wages? Why had he run off?

Isaac's p.o.v

i filled my lungs with fresh air. Stepping off the bus I walked to the main road and headed off. Memories of the dream last night filled my head. I felt like i was going crazy. But it was worth it.

_even leaving brook?_

a small voice in my head. I felt so guilty. I didnt know why I had done what I did. I had just left Brook. And I had taken her money. But it was so weird, the cafe was broken and crumbling. Atleast she had got away from that crazy manager. i remebered the dream again. It kept filling my head

_mist swirled around me. I looked round, scared. I couldn't see anything. The mist cleared, and a man stepped forward._

_"Isaac," the man's voice was caring and gentle._

_"How do you know my name?"_

_"Do you know mine?"_

_i looked at him. His entire posture seemed familiar. He wore a jogging suit, held a cadeuceus, and wore winged trainers. Slightly tanned skin and sleek brown hair with bluey eyes. His face looked... Looked like me._

_"Dad?" My voice was barely a whisper. For years I had had resentful thoughts that i would say to my dad when I met him again, but now I fought to hold back tears._

_"Why did you leave me?"_

_"I'm so sorry. But I am not just another mortal man."_

_"what?" But even as I spoke, i guessed it._

_"hermes." God. A god. God._

_"I'm sorry it had to be this way. But you are in danger. You must go."_

_"go where?!"_

_"the closest place of safety. Camp half blood."_

So here I was, walking on a main road, long island, watching waves break along the shore. I wove inbetween pedestrians, darted away from cars and basically ran my way to long island sound. I got to the beach. The day was dull and grey, and the water was dark and mysterious. I walked along the beach. I walked and walked. In places it was hard, so i had to get my feet wet, or scratch myself with branches. But i just walked.

after a while, i saw a bird. It was red with claws, and i hadnt seen one like it until it turned, and i saw it had a face. Not a bird's face, but a human's. A woman's. She shrieked and fluttered up the tree until she thought again and came back down.

"ella here. Who comes to ella here please?"

"umm, Isaac?"

"Oh its isaac its isaac! TYSON!" She screeched.

"ella i am here what is it!" A huge boy came bounding up to us. He wore a flannel shirt and tatty jeans. He was seven foot, and when I looked up, had crooked teeth and, gulp, one eye. Not like one eye was knocked out, just one eye in the centre. A cyclops.

I scrambled back.

"Cccyclops!"

"Tyson it isaac here, isaac there, isaac everywhere. Old macdonald. Macdonalds 2010 to 2014!"

"hello!" The cyclops tyson beamed at me.

"okaaaaaaaay. Hi."

"this way to pony guy."

"pony guy?"

"centaur chiron, over 8000 years old." Ella interrupted.

"urm, lead the way i guess," i hoped most people in the camp would be more, normal? Than this...


	6. Chapter 6- Collapse

**hey guys, so sorry we havent posted for AGES but we have both had loads and loads of homework. We will try to post more often but it is hard. KEEP READING!**

brook's Pov.

I was running.

I didn't know how long I had been running for.

But I still was.

The men were still behind me, if that's what you could call them.

At first glance they looked like regular guys- or as regular as you can get with gold chains and ear piercings. Unfortunately, up close, they were even uglier.

With glowing green eyes and dripping fangs they had charged me in a dark alley corner. I had barely got away. I remembered what had happened afterwards...

Running again, in the hope I would lose them, I stumbled on something, and fell flat on my face, grazing my hands. Standing up, I looked round, realising in horror that the ground around me was littered with bones. I had just ripped on one. A cave entrance looked before me, and I wanted(and half didn't) to explore. But there was no time, I could hear them closing in.

Hissing behind me.

Whipping round, I held my knife in front of me. Tree branches moved. Twigs snapped. Then, melting out of the shadows, ten of the monster guys surrounded me, two stepping between me and the cave. Stalking towards me, they came at me one by one.

That was the mistake.

Though I was much more tired, scratched and aching than I had been before, I hadn't gained any major wounds, just a nick on my shoulder, and a gash on my leg.

Collapsing in a heap on the ground, I brought out a herb from my pack. I didn't know why I picked it up, but it seemed important. I reckoned now would be a good time. Chewing it, I swallowed it down with some water, gagging at the taste. So much for sweeteners. Emptying my water bottle into my mouth, I knew I would have to find water soon.

Standing up, I hitched my pack on my shoulders and began walking again, towards the east. Then, the wind shifted. The air became colder, the shadows grew. A dark and menacing feeling came up behind me, and something hard, sharp and VERY painful hut me on the back of the head. I almost blacked out. If you have ever had a head injury you will understand. It felt unreal I suppose, just the weird feeling of being hit there.

Now that would have been it if my instincts hadn't kicked in and made me throw myself to the side. Black misty smoke swirled around, and I crawled away backwards, keeping my eyes on it. I hadn't noticed it creeping up behind me. It attacked from every angle, shooting black barbed arrows, punching (can mist punch? Weird) and flames as black as night licking at my heels as I dodged. I got burnt, shot and beaten up.

This wasn't something I knew how to fight. By the gods I didn't know what it was or even, HOW to fight. I wish I did. Thrusting my knife into what seemed like a weak chink in the smoke, I dodged backwards. The smoke was advancing all the time, constantly attacking in every way. I ducked, avoiding a stream of acid that would have ended in a very painful death. Every second you had to be alert. Otherwise I would be a disgusting pile of blood, guts, melted STUFF, all with arrows sticking out like a porcupine. Or a hedgehog. Whichever.

I back my knife glinting in a mixture of blood and, urm, hissing green goo. Gorgeous. Passing over the moment of shock I sprinted back, and found myself running up a steep hill. Leafs shielded the twilight from the forest floor and I found myself squinting, trying to see. But then, I ran in to something. Something scaly, hissing, and very much alive.

I brought my blade down on it as I rolled to the side but it's fangs lunged at me and pierced my side. Wincing I faced it. Glinting in the dappled moonlight, scaly snake trunk legs, yellowy eyes, bared fangs and an elegant yet deadly sword, this, lady snake monster looked like she was ready to kick some demigod booty.

I came in with my knife, feinting and jabbing to the left but she counter attacked and winded me in the stomach. Swirling her sword she swung at my right, kicked my pierced side and dodged my feeble jabs. She stabbed me on my other side, all the while laughing. Stumbling, I fell onto a tree. I swear I could hear it whispering words of encouragement.

Suddenly I got angry. I wasn't going to be beated by a lady with yellow eyes and snake legs, no sir-ee. I pretended I was all wounded and beaten up (which wasn't hard, I didn't need to) just as she came in for a swing, I stopped her and lightening fast, dodged and stabbed, counter attacking. Finally, just as she came over her surprise, I stabbed at her heart. She crumbled to nothing, just a pile of ash and a glinting fang. I scooped it up anyway.

Glancing up the hill, I saw a huge pine tree, sweeping the sky, marking the top. I decided that would be my marker. As adrenaline rushed as I was, I was seriously injured. My side was on fire and I had a feeling there was some kind of venom in those fangs. The snake lady had also busted my ribcage by feels of things. I needed help.

Just as I grabbed my bag and turned toward the tree,a about fifty metres up ahead, I felt it again. I had forgotten. That feeling behind me. The darkness. It wasn't over. My side was doubling over, I hadn't slept in almost a week and my ribs were protesting as much as those striking teachers on TV. Boy if I had to mark the homework I had seen handed in each lesson by some members of our class every day, I would get angry about it too. But my problems might be more serious than that. There was no where to run to.

I turned to fight.

Jason's Pov.

We had searched for almost a week. Nothing. No trace. We were sad. We had never known her, but we had been there when she was attacked, and we had been knocked out. Nine half bloods and a satyr. All knocked out. And one person fought. It Was still hard to get your head over it. Piper looked over and squeezed my hand sadly. We were in a council meeting with Chiron. He had said there was nothing to be done, so nothing to be done. Dismissed we wondered off. It was my turn for border patrol, so I said goodbye to piper and walked towards Thalia's pine.

That's when I heard the screaming.

Normal Pov.

An ares camper had been on patrol. He was off shift so he walked away, knowing his place would be taken. He was five metres away when he felt it. Just a sense. But it was a monster, he was sure of it. Very close. Shouting, he ran towards the big house, where counsellors were streaming out.

Brook's Pov-

Running, I stumbled up the hill, tears streaming down my face. My previously injured leg was streaming blood, my side a gashed, bloody mess and the rest of my body I couldn't care less about. I just wanted it to stop. My body was on fire. Snake lady venom was coursing through my veins, blood pouring out everywhere. My hair was burnt and singed, and the pain just kept coming and coming, and I just wanted it to STOP I had been running for days the last time I ate was days ago, and I just couldn't physically carry on. I screamed and screamed and screamed and I felt the thing behind me and I collapsed and I felt it claw my back and I fell back onto more pain.

I stumbled up just to fall down again. It lunged and I knew I was dead but by then I didn't care, I knew it had come as a relief, when I saw the golden sword slash the now blurry haze of darkness, followed by a dark blackish blade, and all I remember then is the blackness.

Nico's Pov.

Waving goodbye to hazel, I walked backwards and melted into shadow. Feeling the cold darkness wash over me as I shadow travelled, I almost smiled. A second later I re appeared on the hill top, overlooking a very familiar view. Just in time to register the screaming, hissing, and the girl collapsing into my arms, the girl I hadn't thought about for two years, the girl I knew so well. And then I turned to face the monster, seeing Jason's concerned face run up beside me.


	7. Chapter 7 hello?

**hi guys it's the duo here. Just a short chapter today but I promise we will post more often and I'll whip vedi's hide here if we don't, or I'll just do It myself. Or both. But anyways guys enjoy!**

**hey! 'Says vedi'**

Chapter 7

Uuuurgh.

Double uuuurgh.

Triple uuuurgh.

My head felt like an entire team of footballers and their fans had trodden over it in hobnailed boots. So did the rest of my body.

Stirring, I fluttered open my eyes to be blinded by sunlight streaming through an open window. I didn't have a window! Since when did I have a window? I saw a pair of strangely coloured eyes like kaleidoscopes, telling me to wake up. My thoughts were scattered but I REALLY wanted to do what she said. My body was screaming no, but I did it a little TOO much. I shot up and almost punched her face, keyword almost. but she must've had insanely good reflexes, because there she was grinning in the other direction, she had caught my fist in her hand and jumped out the way a millisecond- no a microsecond before my fist connected with her insanely beautiful face. Giving me a concerned look, She lowered it down gently.


	8. Chapter 8 waking up

**whassup buddies! I am SOOOOOO sorry about not updating and stuff but we have been so busy it is Hilarious! Do you want to know? No! So I'm not gonna tell you! Read on good friends!**

I stared at her, the room... I didn't know what to think

"Look I know there's a lot to _explain_ but please, have this."

She offered me a sort of golden thick milkshake and I took a cautious sip. It was... Breathtaking.

Cinnamon mint and maple hot chocolate with a heavy hand of lint cocoa and chocolate swirled in with fresh milk with fruit and chocolate chip **cookies** on the side. It was one of my and Isaac's marvellous creations.

Thinking about him made me feel bitterly sad so I focused on everything else.

A girl on my right gasped, mumbling something along the lines of 'already...ambrosia...second...more nectar...talk to Chiron...dead'

She was perfect, blonde curly hair cascading down her shoulders and evenly naturally tanned skin with an athletic body and proud posture.

"How do you feel?" Asked another person, a man I think, feeling my head, "any burning sensations?"

"Give her some space will, She is getting uncomfortable"

And I probably would be but my ADHD had just stopped, my claustrophobia, forgotten. Whatever that damn milkshake was it was good stuff. I felt like it was the drink I was meant to drink, the one thing my body was always yearning for. Immediately my killer headache left and replaced it with a clear strong mind. That vast wound up my leg was healing, I could feel it closing up underneath the bandage. I shot up and something inside me changed, I realised something. I knew everything. Percy Jackson savourer of Olympus and leader of the Titan war. I knew about Gaia and her evil schemes, I knew about the relationships and the gods, gaia. I knew about demigods, Thalia, Nico,hazel,frank,Leo,Jason,Annabeth Tartarus oh my freaking gods it was too much information. the last thing I remember was passing out, collapsing to the floor and a pair of spine chillingly cold arms grasping me before I blacked out

Nico

Not Brooklyn... Oh god I couldn't hide forever

I hid in the shadows

No one cared that, watching her gulp down her third ambrosia

As one could realise I am not a people person

Something clicked into place, the room shook, Brook passed out and no one was there to catch her

So I did.

Brook's Pov.

I opened my eyes again, my whole body strong. The light beginning to fade to dusk. Everything was in a beautiful but almost ghostly light. Nobody was here, I just walked out and walked toward the lake. I knew camp half blood like the back of my hand. A burnt orange guitar with silver streaks was lying there. It was for me, I just knew it. i had never learnt before, but I sung wide awake by Katy Perry, it just felt right. I had never sung befo- well, before HIM anyway.

"I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

Yeah, I was in the dark

I was falling hard

With an open heart

I'm wide awake

How did I read the stars so wrong?

I'm wide awake

And now it's clear to me

That everything you see

Ain't always what it seems

I'm wide awake

Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

I wish I knew then

What I know now

Wouldn't dive in

Wouldn't bow down

Gravity hurts

You made it so sweet

'Til I woke up on

On the concrete

Falling from cloud nine

Crashing from the high

I'm letting go tonight

Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine

I'm wide awake

Not losing any sleep

I picked up every piece

And landed on my feet

I'm wide awake

Need nothing to complete myself, no

I'm wide awake

Yeah, I am born again

Out of the lion's den

I don't have to pretend

And it's too late

The story's over now, the end

I wish I knew then

What I know now

Wouldn't dive in

Wouldn't bow down

Gravity hurts

You made it so sweet

'Til I woke up on

On the concrete

Falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)

I'm crashing from the high

I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)

I'm falling from cloud nine

I'm wide awake

Thunder rumbling

Castles crumbling

I'm wide awake

I am trying to hold on

I'm wide awake

God knows that I tried

Seeing the bright side

I'm wide awake

I'm not blind anymore...

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)

I'm crashing from the high

You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)

I'm falling from cloud nine

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake"

"I didn't know you could sing like that,"

Surprised, I took off and dived into the lake.

It was ice cold and took my breath away. I had left my guitar on the shore, but as I was still submerged I saw a new bracelet on my wrist. Silver and gold, an intricate chain design with engravings of all the god's symbols on It, I knew it was my guitar. But it wasn't just my guitar. It was a lot of other things as well. But no time to examine it now. I surfaced in time to see the last streaks of purply light draw back from the horizon, draw back from the figure on the shore. Someone who had left me, completely.

It was too much to take in. Flailing around, my head sunk under the now dark water, and my entire vision was taken in by black, and the ice finally got to my skin.

Then it was black.

Nico's Pov.

She looked like she had seen a ghost. In a way, I suppose she had. But when her head went down, it didn't come up. I could feel her blacking out, struggling to stay conscious. I hadn't felt this way since...

Percy.

But now, when I thought of him, nothing else came up. I just saw her instead.

Her at the party.

My mind shifted back in time. No nico not now brook's in danger-

_Streamers and dimly flashing lights dotted the place. The dance floor was temporary and the drinks table was being guarded by two teachers. Bianca was next to me. _

_And she was too. I smiled at her. I don't smile any more. Her eyes reflected the lights and made them dance with light. Reddish brown hair pinned up at the top. _

_I showed her my latest card, Tyche. Luck and fortune_.

_She actually looked nervous. _

_"If, if, you wanted to-" she began._

_"Have some luck ourselves?" My heart was pounding. Please be what she was going to say. Please Tyche, please._

_Her eyes danced with something I didn't recognise. Ecstasy? Maybe even..._

_Love?_

_I took the chance. I gently took her chin in my fingers and tilted her head towards me. And we kissed. Just a gentle touch. But we melted in each other's presence. And she said-_

_"Yes"_

_Then bianca like the older sister she was asked her to try and find grover. Thanks so much sis. But the memory of bianca was to sad so I moved on._

_Dr thorn, taking us in his iron grip by the shoulders-_

_Annabeth falling off the cliff-_

_Bianca joining the hunters-_

_Thalia driving the sun chariot-_

_Camp half blood._

The memories of strawberries in the air coincided with what I smelt now.

My eyes widened. I still couldn't see brook.


	9. Chapter 9 hitting on me

**guys I'm so, so so sorry I haven't updated, and yes the blame is on me, Cat. I haven't paid attention to this account but I will be from now on. Btw/ NICO IS FIFTEEN!**

**Read on!**

Brook's Pov.

I woke up and sat up, gasping for air. The entire scene of Camp half blood flashed before my eyes, the point of view watching from the shadows, the scenes unwinding, going backwards in time.

The giant war, and shadow travelling with Reyna and coach hedge, across europe, the week in the bronze jar, Tartarus in all its hellish ness.

Resentment to the campers for not letting them fit in, and suddenly the rage of Bianca's death.

_Bianca's Death!_

It went backward to respect for percy, watching him slay monsters, and the hunters arrows firing, silver, flashing to defeat

_It hit me, I knew who percy was, I knew how he was related to me. But, Dr. Thorn!_

_This must be Nico's point of view! She realised. Oh no..._

_*Flash Back*_

The Beating music hit her hard. she saw the streamers, decorating the dimly lit hall, the huddle of guys in the corner, unwilling to take part, the gaggle of girls going round 'decorating' other people. And finally, looking to her/his right she saw herself! standing around with Bianca dressed in her floppy olive green cap.

She saw Bianca leave, and Nico and her talk. She saw when they _kissed _and it almost broke her heart. She doubted if she could ever have that kiss again.

Her world shifted, changing from the flashbacks of memories to actual present time. weirdly, her world was completely in greens and blues, the cave she was in, lit up with a wavering, shimmery light. She looked around.

she was alone, for now.

speak of the devil.

a figure Swims up to the surface of the pool next to her. He looked like a normal boy, about fifteen or sixteen, but his black hair was so black, that it had a blue sheen to it, and his eyes were strange. They were ringed with a thick black band, and had an aqua tint that looked like light through water. His pupil was very, very black, looking like the pits of the ocean where no light penetrated.

he swam towards me smiling, but he had a strange smile that made me back away.

"where am I?" I demanded.

he chuckled slightly.

"you're under the lake! Or in it, I suppose."

"and, why am I here?"

"you almost drowned! What else was I gonna do?"

"for the record, thanks for saving me."

"no problem."

"um, so can I just, go?"

"well I wouldn't. I'd stay here for a bit more, just to make sure you can get back up to the surface. And I mean, why would you want to leave?"

he smirked suggestively but I pursed my lips.

Whatever relationship Nico was in, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else.

"Stay. Please." He pleaded.

i frowned, but nodded. I didn't want to almost drown again on my way to the surface.

"sure. Oh and what's your name?"

"I'm Ky. your name?"

"I'm Brooklyn. Or brook."

"Sure."

All the time I stayed he tried to hit on me. It got annoying, even though he was more good looking than half the guys in camp. Honestly. Most girls would kill to be with him. literally speaking.

"Look, brook, just stay with me. I think you're beautiful, and I want to be with you."

Not for the first time, his aqua eyes pleaded me, and I felt myself getting entranced. But no. Nico was much better than Ky. Anyday. Even if it was only just as friends. Or acquaintances.

"No, Ky. I'm going up now. It's almost midday, and I've been here for ages."

"Fine."

thank the gods. I went over to the pool, thinking Ky had been persuaded. Let's just say I was wrong on that.

He caught my arm, spun me around, pressed me against the wall of the cave and kissed me, full on the mouth. I was expecting it to be like Nico's, but it was all horrible, and he was pinning me so I couldn't get away, forcing me into the kiss.

After a few moments, I desperately wanted to get away. The feel of his lips on mine was so wrong, so horrible that I couldn't bear it.

I kneed him in the stomach, causing him to double up. Then I kicked him in the soft spot, and he fell too the floor, groaning. I then kicked him in the side to make sure he wouldn't get up and follow me. Anytime soon anyway.

"If you ever come near me again, I swear I will kill you. You are an absolute filthy slut!" I called him some other cuss words that I don't care to repeat.

i then walked over to the pool and dived in, swimming around the tunnel and emerging into the main body of the lake. I could see the sun far above me, and I swam with good strong strokes to the surface. Above me, I saw a black figure dive in and swim down to help me.

He was all clad in black, and a little small.

It was Nico.

Boy was I glad to see him.


End file.
